Far From Coincidence
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: An AU follow up of 'Far From Normal'. Honestly, this should not have surprised me as it did, but I really didn't think that this would happen again. I thought that after what happened last time that mom would've learned her lesson, but apparently I was gravely mistaken. (rating for language.) EDITED SOME MISTAKES!


**A/N: Hi again, everybody! This is a follow up to Far From Normal. Sort of. I do hope that you all enjoy this piece. It's probably not as funny as the other one—I'm not entirely sure since it's been eight years since the first one was posted—but it should take up a few minutes out of someone's day. It outta bring a smile to at least one person's face and that is all I can hope for. Anyway, please read, enjoy and drop me a bloody line please. LOL**

 **Response to a 'Guest' review: Ah, I don't need a beta. I just need to edit a bit closer. I had to go back and correct some mistakes of where I misused 'your' and 'you're'. As far as I could tell I didn't mess up a whole lot. Maybe two or three times. Anyway, thank you very much and I went back to edit the areas that I messed up on. By the by, if you happen to see any others, please let me know. That goes to the rest of my dear readers as well. If you see any mistakes (and there is always bound to be some with any writer) do let me know so I can correct it.**

 **o~O~o**

Honestly, this should not have surprised me as it did, but I really didn't think that this would happen again. I thought that after what happened last time that mom would've learned her lesson, but apparently I was gravely mistaken. I'm not sure how I should take this whole situation…that I didn't know was going on at the time when she left the house that morning. I found out that my mother had done something bad when I had to get up to answer a knock on the door.

Yup, opening it up, one of my long time friends and sister to me was standing on the other side shaking her head with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Everything all right, Kat?"

Again, she shook her head. "You will not believe what I just saw," she breathed, looking at me with wide eyes.

I raise a brow. "Go ahead, try me."

"Your mother was driving a car," she states as if it should've been obvious. I think I just about died laughing when she said that. "What?"

I shook my head, trying to breath around the laughter. "Well, it's not unusual since my mother does _know_ how to drive."

Kat stared at me dubiously. "Since when does your mother own a Torino?"

 _Oh shit!_ "Please, _please_ tell me you're kidding!" I beg, hoping deep down that this was not happening. Not again. Not after all the trouble that I went through the last time.

Kat shook her head. "Afraid not."

I face-palmed. "I'm literally in hell right now." _And the old lady strikes again!_ "I swear that woman is going to put in the ground with all these stunts of hers."

Kat giggled. "You're the one who taught her magick."

I shot her a glare. "Yes," I hiss, "But I didn't think that she'd go around using it since she doesn't think witches are real."

The woman cocked her head to the side. "But _you're_ a witch."

I grumble for a moment. "Yeah, whatever. I realize that I am, but can we please focus on the fact that my mother once again stole something that she shouldn't've." I whimpered then. "Great, that means I'm going to get a visit from the owner…"

"And that's a problem?"

"Hell yes it is!" I say, grabbing her by the arm and hauling ass out of the house. "The last thing I need right now is for that man to be blaming me for this shit."

A wicked chuckle. "Oh, really? So you know the driver."

I am in hell. I've stated that before, but I think I can repeat it for right now because I do not know how I am going to keep her from asking questions. Of course, that's all she's really going to do at this point and in all honesty, I don't mind it so much. I mean, I hadn't seen her in a few years

Um…need to get back to the situation at hand.

Heading outside, I literally had to stop myself from throwing a gods-damned fit since the two males that I had hoped not to run into were right there standing on the front porch. And neither one looked particularly happy with me at this point. Yes, because this whole damn thing was my fault. Pretty sure I wasn't there this time when it happened so getting ticked at me won't do them a bit of good. Oh and let's not forget the hormones. Yeah, those ruddy things were starting to act up again—something that I definitely did not need.

It took a moment for realization to hit me and whirled around to glare darkly at my best friend, who mind you was wearing the biggest damn grin I have ever seen on her face. Yup, I'd been set up and I am thoroughly pissed off. Seriously, this is pretty damn annoying. Trust Katherine to set me up—and in some ways I am rather impressed with it. I had forgotten how tricky she can be. An oversight that I'll be making sure I don't make again.

"What?" she asks way too innocently.

My eyes narrow. "You tricked me and you damn well know it, Kat," I huff, "And why are you two here?"

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at me flatly for a moment as if to say 'you should know'. Really, I just want the world to swallow me whole so I wouldn't have to deal with this particular brand of annoyance. Why couldn't I have been born a normal human being? Being a witch can be fun, but this is getting just ridiculous. I mean, I had thought that my mother wouldn't try this again—I really should have known better than to think that. Another mistake on my part. I seem to be making so many of them lately.

"Your mother," Starsky says, not bothering to say anything else as the rest of the story was obvious.

I nod, feeling just tired, drained and all over pissy. "And once again, I'm having to fix her mess," I mutter, grabbing hold of another piece of paper and pen. "Seriously," I sigh, march passed both men, "Ya need to get yourself a car that no one wants to have," I announce with a snarl, trying to hold back the urge to just bolt. I didn't want to be the one to deal with this situation.

"You need to teach your mother not to take things that belong to other people," Starsky snarls back at me, managing to get an arm around my waist and yanking me back against him. "And no, I'm not letting you go since the last time this happened you ran."

Cue the hormones. Annoying pests that they are and it took a fully two minutes for it hit me what else had been said. I found myself flushing a bright red and wanting to hit something with a brick. Mainly myself—I just can't seem to win anymore. This is a lot more annoying than I seem to remember the last encounter being.

I roll my eyes, ignoring my own flushed appearance. "Last time I recall, you guys chased me after blaming me for a mess that my _mother_ had made."

"You were there," Hutch countered, looking greatly amused by this.

Really, at this rate, I am going to hit someone with a broomstick. I've got enough of a temper to make it count too. Or maybe I'll just turn them all into toads. Cliché I know, but it does work wonders. I know this because I've done it before—to my brother. But that's a story for another time.

Again, I roll my eyes. "Because I happened to be walking down the damn street when she pulled that stunt. Doesn't mean I gave her the blasted idea to do it!"

"Uh, Tabie," Kat finally butt in. "I do recall you saying that to your mother at one time."

I shot her a dark look. "You're not helping here, Kitty!"

She grins. "Well aware of that, m' dear."

I am going to just kick her. Really, that's what I wanna do and may do it. Right after we get these guys their car back. AGAIN! And that may be after I hit my mother repeatedly with a pitch fork. I had to hold back a growl as Kitty laughed. Apparently I had said that out loud, pretty much amusing all three people. Yes, I am so going to get them back. Some day. Maybe not today, but at some point I will get my revenge for them. No, I'm not going to kill any of them, but that doesn't mean I'm above torture. I can do that.

"You're a real bitch," I hiss at her, no longer bother to try to break free, Starsky had me in a good enough grip. Not to mention, I was enjoying myself—and I will deny that if ever asked! Yes I'm in denial and I will happily remain there till the end of time!

Kitty grins. "So, you planning on doing what you did the last time?" she inquires oh-so innocently. I'm beginning to regret being happy to see her—I'm not, but whatever—and shot her another dark look. "What?"

"Big mouth," I grumble, as we four continue walking down towards where my mother was probably drag-racing with the car. Honestly, I need to buy her one of her own or else this is going to be a regular event. I'm not sure I can even handle that without losing my mind. Not that I haven't already, but again, it's whatever. "Why the hell am I friends with you again?"

Kat just smiles. "Because you love me."

"I'm starting to wonder why," I mumble with a scowl. Really, I would like to have one day where nothing really messed up happens. Is that asking for too much? Evidently if this scenario is any indication. My life has really become one big, f-ed up mess. Well, lately it has. This is one more bump in the road that I could really do without.

"So, you're going to stop her like last time," Kitty asks as we get to the main street and I literally have to stop myself from laughing at all the damned skid marks that my mother placed on the road.

I shook my head. "Hopefully," I state, finding myself relaxing a little bit, but almost went stiff again when Starsky's arm tightened a fraction. Yeah, he still had it around me. Not that I'm complaining. "Yes?"

"What do you mean, hopefully?" he asks gruffly. Great, I'm inwardly swooning. Shit, I need to get out more. A lot more by my reaction. Damn man is just too yummy. How utterly annoying.

I shrug as I pull out the paper and pen. "As long as she hasn't figured out how to block my ability, this should be easy as pie…" I trail off as I realize that some time during this Hutch had disappeared. "Oh, no."

"What?" both of the others ask.

I shake my head. "You haven't noticed that we're missing one member of this group."

Starsky looks back, "Shit."

I nod. "At least," I murmur. "Looks like she managed to snag him on our way here," I sigh, "this isn't going to be easy like I hoped."

I look back at Kitty. "Care to give me a hand with this? I know that she'll probably have a defense against me," I state calmly, "But I doubt that she'll have one against you."

Kat nods, materializing a piece of paper and pencil as well. Sheesh, she did it out of thin fucking air too. Yeah, we're definitely going to be stuck answering questions after this whole affair is completed. "No problem," she says, yanking my attention back to the situation at hand. "I've always wanted to do this."

I just look at her. "You've never done this before?"

She grins widely at me. "We still talking about the same thing?"

I almost feel my ears turning red. " _Okay_ , I am so going to pretend that that never was asked and get this guy his car back. Again."

Of course, before we could, the car popped up in front of us seemingly out of nowhere. Okay, that's weird.

 _I don't like this,_ I thought, as we looked inside to not see my mother or Hutch anywhere in sight. _Oh, boy. Mom…really?!_

"You've gotta be kidding me," I huff, getting the other two to look at me. "Mom gave us back the car since she got _who_ she was actually after."

Kitty broke down into giggles and Starsky had pretty much turned red. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I say that because this poor guy is now stuck with me and Kitty until my mother was…finished with his partner. And I am really not going to finish that line of thought as it'll give me nightmares. And I do not have the patience for it. Not one damn bit.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: -grins- Welp, it took eight damn years, but I finally managed to great a sort of follow up to Far From Normal. It's not as great as the first story, but I'll probably go back later to add a bit more—edit and that sort of thing. Anyway, please drop me a line on how this whole thing went.**


End file.
